


Anti Valentine's Day

by tgposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgposey/pseuds/tgposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles hate celebrating Valentine's Day, so they have their own plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti Valentine's Day

There was nothing more that Lydia hated than Valentine’s Day…ok maybe there was a few other things like shoes that weren’t on sale and people who underestimated how smart she was…and the creatures that tried to kill her and her friends, BUT other than that there was nothing more she hated. But, in her defense Lydia never really had a Valentine before, she had Valentine’s sex before but no one ever went out of their way to make a gesture. Chocolates and flowers were the last thing that Jackson ever had on his mind and Aiden conveniently was “out of town” the one night she wanted to be with him.

It was okay now, she didn’t mind those excuses that those past boys had for her, she wasn’t going to hold a grudge over Aiden since he wasn’t alive to defend himself – it wasn’t fair, and as for Jackson, well she just knew that she deserved better treatment than what the boy had given her…everyone knew. That’s why when she sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hand she couldn’t help but let the smile cross her features.

“Happy Anti-Valentine’s Day,” her boyfriend said to her as he put an arm around her the moment she sat down on the couch.

“The best day of the year. Did you put the movie in?” Lydia asked, her head turning to look at the boy she was cuddled up against.

“Well…no, I couldn’t decide what you wanted to watch since  _The Notebook_  is too mushy for tonight and  _The Shawshank Redemption_ is a little too gory for us to make out to.” The boy can’t help but chuckle as he gives her side a small squeeze, making her jump and some popcorn to fall out of the ball.

“Stiles!” She squeals as she gives his shoulder a small shove, before trying to pick up the popcorn that fell over.

“Oh c’mon, it’s just popcorn, Prada can eat whatever fell later,” he said as he leans in close to her and begins to pepper her face with kisses, his hands moving to her side as he began to tickle her softly. Giggles erupted from Lydia’s lips as the bowl fell from her lap and her body tried to get away from his hands, her arms flailing. It was when she almost fell off the couch that Stiles grabbed her, and pulled her up, laying her against the cushions. He let the two of them calm down from their giggle-highs before he moved his slender body to hover over his.

“You made me drop the popcorn,” she said as her hand wrapped into his shirt.

“You’re just so irresistible,” he said as he lowered himself closer to her.

“You’re cleaning it up.”

“Mhmmm.” 

His lips hover over hers.

“I’m serious.”

“Sure you are.”

“Stiles.”

“I love you.”


End file.
